Un dia divertido en la casa de Nessie
by Claudia Swansea
Summary: Nessie se queda sola en casa... que hara? MUCHO HUMOR


Un día normal, en una casa normal, en un momento normal, en una parte de la casa normal, de la vida anormal de Nessie

¡Esto es imposible!, mi sueño hecho realidad, un poco raro, pero de verdad, nunca pensé que estaría en una piscina de caramelos, aunque yo prefería una de sangre con mi Jacob, ¡wiii! Estábamos nadando en una piscina de caramelos, que rarita soy, pero, un momento, estoy en el jardín de la mansión, ¿y mis papás?, ¡oh oh! Mi papá va a matar a Jacob por verme en bikini, hay pero eso es patético, mi papá siempre la ve a mi mamá así, ¡o no no! Pensamientos feos entran a mi cabeza de una simple adolescente, ¡lalalala!, no te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado, acabo de demostrar que soy una chica de dieciséis años demasiado infantil.

-Nessie, ¿por qué te tapas los oídos?- me dijo Jacob, cuando me di cuenta, tenia las manos en los oídos, o no, por favor díganme que no me escucho diciendo esas ridiculeces de niñita de seis años.

-Que linda te vez cuando te comportas como una niñita, y pensar que hace 2 años eras una.

Me sonroje, tanto que mi cara parecía un tomate, ¡wow! Una adolescente tomate, que cool, se llamaría la "tomadescente", una adolescente con cara de tomate… _"¡Reneesme para de estupideces!"_ me gritó mi conciencia, gracias conciencia yo también te quiero mucho.

Y finalmente me tiré a la piscina, Jake se cayó conmigo y me miro a los ojos, aparto unos rizos que estaban encima de mi cara y cerramos los ojos, estaba a poco centímetros de besarnos, si al fin, mi primer beso con mi Jake, ¡wow! Esto solo puede ser un sueño. Esperen un momento, Jake y yo en una piscina de caramelos, sin padres, solos, ok esto es un… un… ¡SUEÑO!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, no, ¿por qué? Y encima ¡porque demonios me despierto justamente cuando me voy a besar con Jake!, no esto no es justo, y una piscina de caramelos, ¡jajaja! Que infantil, y Jake estaba cubierto de caramelos, ¡wow! Se veía delicioso, aunque con sangre es mejor, mmmm.

Y entonces escuche una canción, tenía los audífonos puestos, aaa, ya veo porque Jake estaba cubierto de caramelos, y la piscina, me quedé dormida con la canción 'Candyman' de Christina Aguilera.

Una vez lo entendí todo, me reí escandalosamente, mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y mi estómago me dolía, en eso entran todos, con cara de "estás realmente loca", Alice se reía porque mi risa es demasiado contagiosa, Jasper trataba de calmar las cosas, tío Emmet y tía Rosalie nos miraban con sonrisas, los abuelos estaban raros porque no entendían el chiste, mamá estaba preocupada y papá bufaba.

Esperen, papá bufaba, eso quiere decir que… ¡oh oh! Papá vio mi sueño, de seguro y vio como estaba apunto de besarm… _"CALLATE"_ mi conciencia me gritó, pero tan solo en pensar como se veía Jake sin camisa...

-¡Reneesme Cullen! Controla tus pensamientos por favor.-Dijo mi padre _"viejo entrometido" _

Mi padre me gruño.

-Y de paso dile que también controle sus emociones, me están matando.- dijo tío Jasper.

Mamá y Alice se sentaron a mi lado y me dijeron que ha pasado, yo nos les respondí no les iba de contar de mi sueño con Jacob, ni de broma.

-Nada.- Bueno acabo de responderles, acaso no dije que no les iba a responder. (¿?)

-Bueno, entonces eres muy extraña.

-Si te has dado cuenta tía Alice, nadie de acá es normal.

-Bueno pequeña, te informamos que vamos a ir de caza, excepto por tu tía Alice y Rose que van de compras. No te importa que te quedes sola hasta la noche ¿verdad?

-Mami, me podrías poner mi escudo para que mi papá no me pueda leer la mente, porque me está asustando cada vez que pienso algo.

-¿En qué piensas amor?

-Cosas.

-Deberías ver lo que piensa tu hija, no entiendo que le ves de lindo a Jacob.

-Papá cállate, mami por favor, por favor.- Hice mi carita del gato con botas, siempre gano con esa cara.

-Está bien hijita, tu papá ya **no **leerá tu mente hasta mañana, ahora, no te importa que te dejemos sola en la casa hasta la noche ¿verdad?

¡¡CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTA!! HE ESTADO CONTANDO LOS DIAS PARA QUE SUCEDA ESTO, BUENO, LA VERDAD NO HE ESTADO CONTANDOLOS, PERO SI ESPERABA ¡EL DIA!

Obvio que no le dije eso, ¿que clase de hija crees que soy?, les dije esto:

-Mami, no importa, anda aliméntate y de paso molesta a tío Emmet quitándole todos los osos pardos que veas.

-¡Hey! Estoy aquí.- dijo tío Emmet levantando las manos para que lo notase.

Y en un pispas se fueron todos de la casa, ahora a pensar…

-¿Qué hacer?... ya sé, llamaré a Jake, para que venga.

Y marqué el número, 12345678…. ¡Jajá! Creíste que ibas a tener el número de Jake ¿no?, pues te digo una cosa al que está leyendo esta cosa que acabo de hacer, el es MIO, y ni pienses que tendrás su número, ¡wow! Claudiaa (la que creó este Fanfic) se va a molestar cuando sepa que me estoy peleando con las personas que están leyendo su Fanfic, así que ¡lo siento!, estúpidas hormonas adolescentes.

-Aló Nessie, que milagro, de seguro que ya te cansaste de que Alice y Rosalie te vistan o que tu papá se meta en tus pensamientos, pero tranquila aquí está tu caballero, el más guapo que hayas conocido, Jake, ¿qué cuentas?

-Nada, muy bien, ya que terminaste de hablar y lucirte jajá, ¿quieres venir a mi casa hoy?

-Huy lo siento Nessie pero tengo una cita con Kristen Stewart así que no puedo.

-Mira ególatra, deja de mentirme, Kristen Stewart va a estar con Robert Pattinson, y pensé que me querías Jake, pero bueno ya que no quieres venir tendré que llamar a Nahuel…

-NI SE TE OCURRA, ya voy para allá.- y colgó

Hay que lindo mi Jacob, que lindo se pone celosito. Empezó a llover, y pasaron solo diez minutos antes que llegará, baje corriendo y casi me tropecé al estilo Bella, un insulto cuando me tropiezo, llegué corriendo a la puerta y a la hora de abrirla me encontré a un mojado Jake sin camiseta (si imagíneselo, un papacito ¿no?, pero como ya dije antes es mío) con su polo en la mano, mojada también, y unos shorts color caqui, ¡wow! Mis ojos se quedaron recorriendo cada músculo que tenía. Hasta que al fin dijo algo.

-Bueno, hola, yo también estoy bien, y ahora puedes dejar de contemplarme e invitarme a pasar antes de que mis pantalones también se mojen, ¡ah! Pero no te preocupes puedes contemplarme luego.

-Ya quisieras Jake.- Empujé su hombro de broma.

-Si, si quiero, bueno, hola.-Se acercó hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ¡Dios! En ese lugar yo no quiero el beso, un poquito mas cerca a mis labios tal vez. Creo que me quedé con la cara insatisfecha ya que lo notó.

-Tranquila, te besaría en los labios pero tu padre me mataría, bueno no literalmente, me heriría y me demoraría en curarme más de cinco días, ósea cinco días horribles sin verte.

Hay que lindo que es, tenía que coger una excusa para poder besarle en los labios, rápidamente solté algo sin razón.

-Jake vamos a secarte la camiseta no quiero que, cuando mi papá llegué te vea así.

-¿Tu papá no está aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No, nadie está aquí.-respondí con una sonrisa pícara.- es por eso que te llamé, estoy muy aburrida.

-Si divertirte es lo que quieres entonces yo soy todo tuyo.

-¡Jajá! Ahora vamos a secar tu camiseta.

**3 horas de aburrimiento después…**

-Ness…

-Lo sé, mis papás y toda mi familia ya vienen.

-Si… mejor ya me voy, si tu papá me ve a solas contigo va intentar asesinarme, aunque no va a poder.

Hice un mohín, me vio tomó mi cara y me dijo dulcemente.

-Tranquila Nessie, vas a ver que mañana nos vemos, a y quería decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero mucho, más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Jake esto es muy de telenovela, vamos directo al grano ¿si? Se supone que ahorita me tienes que besar y también yo te digo que te amo y de allí te vas y mi familia viene y bla, bla, bla…

-Jajá, enanita eres muy experta en esto o ¿qué?

-Primero que nada, la enana es mi tía Alice y segundo eso siempre pasa cuando el chico se va a ir de la casa de su enamorada…

Y lentamente se acerco a mí y me dio el mejor y primer beso que he dado, el único beso que siempre quise, de mi Jake…

Pero mis hormonas me controlaron, ¡upss!, cogí a Jake del cuello y lo acerque más a mi, seguimos un rato así, hasta que paramos porque tuvimos que respirar, ¡Maldito aire! No deberías existir, bueno en realidad si o sino me muero, _"Reneesme cállate otra vez y vuelve a besarlo por el amor de Dios, ¿acaso necesitas una lista de lo que debe hacer una adolescente?" _y tal y como dijo mi conciencia lo volví a besar.

-Nessie, ya me voy, te veo mañana.- se fue, no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

**15 minutos después…**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-¡Hola familia!- dije

-¡¡Nessie!!- Mis tías y mi abuela fueron corriendo hacia mi, yo estaba de cabeza en el sofá viendo "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego" buaaa, como lloró cuando muere Cedric, definitivamente Robert Pattinson es un cuero, pero me levanté rápidamente, alejándome de ellas, felizmente ya me había dado un baño muy rápido después de que Jake se fue o sino podrían sentir su olor, está bien ¡lo admito! Adelante algunas partes de "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego" porque quería ver al cuero de Robert (baba)

-¡¡Aléjense!!

-Nessie, ¿por qué?

-¡Duh! Uno porque: me acabo de bañar y dos porque: ustedes están manchados de sangre y apestan a miles de perfumes.

-¡Oh!

-Bueno me voy a la cama, ¡adiós familia!

-Esa niña es muy rara…

-¡Te oí Emmet!- Dije desde las escaleras

Bien, ese fue un día muy normal, en mi casa muy normal, en un momento muy normal, en alguna parte de la casa muy normal de mi vida anormal, sin duda este es uno de los mejores días a-normales de mi vida, ahora me voy a enviar mensajitos de texto con Jake y ya terminó de escribir porque uno: tengo sueño y dos: se supone que esta historia tiene que acabar en cualquier momento.

**Durmiendo…**

_-¡Oh por dios Jake besas muy bien!_

_-Lo que sea por ti mi vida…_

**Sueño interrumpido.**

-¡¡Reneesme Carlie Cullen!! ¡¡QUE CLASE DE SUEÑOS SON ESOS!!

-¡¡QUE NO TE METAS EN MI CABEZA PAPÁ!! MAMÁ ¡¿ACASO MI PAPÁ NO PODÍA LEER MI MENTE?!

-LO SIENTO HIJITA NUNCA TE PUSE EL ESCUDO PERO LE DIJE A TU PAPÁ QUE NO SE METIERA EN TU CABEZA

-¡¡Y LO HIZO OTRA VEZ!!

¡Oh oh! Si mi papá leyó mi mente significa que leyó cuando pensé que esperaba que se fueran algún día y me dejaran sola.

-RENEESME SE ME OLVIDA, ¡¡NUNCA MÁS TE VAS A QUEDAR SOLA!!

Tire mi almohada sobre mi cabeza y susurré:

-_Jódete papá…_

-¡¡¡RENEESME!!!

¡¡Upss!!

**FIN C:**


End file.
